


Peter's Makeshift Desk

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Tony is unamused at Peter's attempt at multi-tasking.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Peter's Makeshift Desk

“...”

“...”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Tony said in exasperation. He had rushed up to Peter’s apartment in a panic when the kid hadn’t come down to the car or responded to any texts or calls...only to see this. “What the actual hell are you doing?”

“Oh, hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said in a bright, although confused tone. “How’d you get in? And why are you here?” The questions sounded weak.

“The mat isn’t the best place to hide your spare key, FYI. Have you lost your mind, kid? I’ve been waiting outside for half an hour! You have training with Steve today,” Tony’s gaze turned dark. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Realization and regret dawned upon Peter’s pale face. “…I did. I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“Did you not hear my calls?”

“Sorry, I had my earbuds in.” 

“You kids and your newfangled earpods - “

“ _Airpods,_ Mr. Stark,” Peter corrected. “And I don’t have them, they probably cost May’s entire paycheck - “

“You still never answered my question. What are you doing on the bathroom floor?”

Peter was indeed on the bathroom floor. He had his laptop sitting on the closed toilet seat, akin to a desk. “Ah, well, you know.” Peter shrugged awkwardly, and winced at the movement.

“Does it look like I do” Tony asked seriously. His patience was worn thin.

“I’m working on a history paper.”

“But why on the nasty bathroom floor?”

“It’s not nasty, I can aim you know.”

“For the love of God, please don’t put that image in my mind. That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“I just, you know…” Peter trailed off. “Just in case.”

“Just in case of what?”

Thinking about it made it all the worst. “I don’t wanna say it, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, voice growing shaky.

“Hey,” Tony said quieter, kneeling down. “Are you saying you feel like you’re gonna throw up?”

Peter swallowed hard against the nausea threatening to take over. “Don’t say it.”

“So why are you doing your English paper right now?”

“History – “

“Same difference.”

“It’s due at midnight and I have so much other homework to do. I need to get this done in the next hour or I’ll be even more behind schedule,” Peter sighed. “Well, I guess I will be anyway because of training.”

Tony watched nervously as Peter’s face grew sickeningly pale. “Put it away.”

“But – “

“No buts. Put it away,” Tony moved the laptop to the counter and opened the toilet lid. “You need to just get it over with.”

Peter sucked in shaky breaths and finally let himself kneel over the toilet. Staring down at the water put his body in muscle memory, and he could feel the nausea slowly taking over. He could feel Tony’s eyes burning a hole in him, and he wished nothing more than for him to leave. “Can you…” Peter’s words were strained as his body gave into the first retch.

Tony wasn’t good in situations like this. Comforting was far from his game, so he settled for awkwardly patting the kid’s back until the coughing died down.

Once it did, Tony reached out and flushed the mess forever from existence. “You uh, you want some water or something?”

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. The thought made him queasy. He leaned back against the wall, completely ashamed and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’ve kept you waiting long enough, I’ll go get ready.”

“Get ready?” Tony repeated. “You’re not training in this condition.”

“I’m not sick, if that’s what you think.” Peter said in determination.

“Mm-hm,” Tony murmured, rummaging through the cabinet until he found a cheap digital thermometer. “Give me your ear.”

“But - “

Peter’s protests were cut off by the stupid thermometer going into his ear, and it beeped three seconds later.

“98.7. Huh, that makes no sense. You just threw up. Tony scrutinized the reading and was ready to try again, but Peter stopped him.

“I’m not sick. It just happens if I get too stressed or nervous about something. I was just really worried about school, which made me nauseous, but I didn’t have time to lay down or anything. But I feel a little better now, if that makes you feel better.” Peter said.

Tony kneeled back down. “It doesn’t, to tell you the truth. That sounds like some sort of anxiety, and I don’t like it.”

Peter laughed softly. “It happens more than you think,” he regretted his poor choice of words. “I mean, it’s normal. It happens to other kids at school all the time.”

“That’s not normal either, worrying yourself to the point of making yourself sick. Tell you what. You can take the rest of the week off. Not as punishment, but a chance to rest and catch up on schoolwork.” The look in Tony’s eyes told Peter that it was not a suggestion, so he complied.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Anytime, and I mean that, Pete. Got that?”

"Yes sir."

"Good," Tony smiled and stood up. "See you in a week. Feel better."

And Peter was alone again, only this time, willing to take Tony's advice.


End file.
